1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for propelling fluids to effect agitation, stirring, mixing, dissolving, emulsifying, dispersing or milling. In particular, the present invention relates to devices of the foregoing type wherein there is a central, rotary shaft and wherein fluids are propelled, at least to a certain extent, in other than radial directions with respect to the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to immerse propeller devices in a fluid material to be treated and to rotate the devices in the material. The devices produce agitations, mixing, etc., by ejection of fluid from the circumferences of rotors or propellers, the ejected material impinging against ambient material.